On Top of the World
by quietlykeen
Summary: Percy, 22, was running late. Or just barely as he walked into the Empire State building, dressed up nice for the party on Olympus. Annabeth was no doubt going to be mad at him, it was sort of her big day after all, but he just smiled and thought. Thought about all he wanted to say to her as he rode the elevator to the top of the world. Post-PJO/HOO/TOA (TYS collection)


**A/N:** There's a tumblr post giving prompts called "Things You Said" and this is one of the prompts. There's a link to it in my bio.

#23: Things You Said: When On Top of The World

* * *

When Percy walked into the lobby of the Empire State building, he didn't even have to stop. With hands in the pockets of his jacket for warmth, New York was a cruel place in winter, he smiled and nodded hello. The receptionist raised his hand and called out "Looking good tonight Mr. Jackson. But you're running late aren't you?"

"The snow," Percy shouted as he stepped into the elevator, slipping his own key card into the security slot. "Also bow ties are so hard to tie," he added as the elevator doors closed. The red button appeared, the number 600 gleaming magically and Percy pressed it without a single hesitation. This was now a habit of his, going up to see his girlfriend hard at work. Or drag her home from it more likely.

The elevator hummed softly, almost drowned out by the music playing. It had been ten years since his first elevator ride to Olympus, and Muzak still played. But he didn't really think too much about it since Percy let his mind drift into his thoughts during the long ride. At the last second, just as the elevator slowed, Percy remembered that he was running late and that he was still wearing his jacket. He slipped it off quickly, throwing it over his forearm as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

He stepped off before the doors closed again, and Percy took a moment to take it all in. Ten years and the scene from the top of the world still took his breath away. He crossed the arched bridge, remembering a time before his first war when it had just been a walkway. How the marble steps leading into a cloud had almost given him a heart attack.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" A wood nymph asked as Percy as he passed her by her closing market stall.

"Not officially late yet," Percy grinned as he walked down a path, away from the palace and thrones, and further into the city. Where the lights glowed and the music was loud, the universal sign of a party going on. His stride slowed slightly and Percy prepared himself for the meet and greets.

Fortunately for him, Percy was running late and there were very few people still lingering outside. Most of them just waved at him, while others didn't want to interact with him at all and flat out ignored him. Percy didn't take it personally, not anymore. Some people just didn't want to talk to the guy who'd saved Olympus, twice.

He handed his coat over to the coat check, making sure he had everything he needed from the pockets. The attendant gave him an expectant look, her eyes always glancing at the clock behind him as a subtle reminder that he should have been there earlier. That it wasn't a very supportive boyfriend thing to arrive late to his girlfriend's party.

Percy followed the noise down the hall, heading towards the main event. The walls told the history of Olympus, from its moves around the world to its destruction during the Titan War of New York, to its reconstruction. While the palace had officially been reconstructed years ago, the final building that had been damaged during that war had been finally been finished. Olympus had been restored, and also gotten a major renovation, within the last six years. And if that wasn't a reason to celebrate…well honestly the gods would have found any reason for a party.

Wondering where his lovely girlfriend was, and whether she even noticed he was late, Percy rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. There she was, talking to someone who was probably important but Percy didn't care. He took her in, seeing her wearing a new dress. Possibly his favorite new dress.

"Holy Aphrodite," Percy whispered, the words slipping out of his tongue before he could stop them. He couldn't help, he cringed slightly. If the last six years of his life had taught him anything, it was that names had power.

The small chuckle beside him proved his point. "Not my doing young hero. I would have added more flowers for the incoming Spring!"

Percy turned around and faced the goddess, having a hard time turning his gaze away from his beautiful girlfriend. "Lady Aphrodite," Percy greeted politely. His voice came out a little dry, and Percy cleared his throat. The goddess just gave a small laugh.

"She insisted that she didn't need any help," Aphrodite continued. "At least not from me. Though she I think she did agree to let her mother help her." Aphrodite paused and looked at Percy in a way that made him shift nervously under her gaze. He became extremely self-conscious now, aware of his hair which wouldn't lie flat, his tie which was undoubtedly crooked, and the black suit itself. He'd told Paul he wasn't built right for one. "You're looking very handsome yourself Percy."

That small compliment came to him in surprise and Percy's gaze snapped up immediately to her. For a moment, Percy swore she looked like Annabeth, before morphing into another beautiful woman. Percy had stopped trying to figure out who in his life Aphrodite resembled. "Thank you," Percy finally replied after that moment of silence between them.

"Would you like some help?" Aphrodite asked him, an amused look her face at Percy's embarrassment.

"No thank you," Percy said quickly.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice made him turn back around and he grinned immediately. Annabeth had realized he was there, and coming towards him. His hand reached out for her unknowingly, and she took it, their fingers crossing. "What are you doing standing here alone?"

Percy was surprised by that and turned, expecting to see Aphrodite still standing there with a look of interest on their relationship. But she wasn't. "I got here, but then I caught sight of you," Percy told her with a smile. "You're breathtaking." And she was. The gray dress was beaded all throughout, illuminating the color of her eyes more so. His eyes moved up from her waist, where a satin ribbon fit her snug. They trailed up her torso, and over the generous (yet modest) low cut. His took in her bare shoulders and had to stop himself from trailing kisses up her collarbone to behind her ear.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, though there was a smile on her lips. "My eyes are up here," she reminded him, tilting his head up with a finger. The only thing that saddened Percy was that her hair was all up in an elaborately beautiful bun, hiding her blond curls from him. But he also guessed that might have been the point, to not give him a reason to run his hands through them. "Honestly, you're being ridiculous," Annabeth told him as she reached out and straightened his bowtie. Her own fingers lingered on his shoulders, and he shivered slightly.

"If I kiss you," Percy started, his voice low for her to hear. "Will it ruin your lipstick?" Annabeth laughed and shook her head, giving Percy all he needed to know. He caught her face between his hands and he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. Annabeth met him halfway, the kiss between the two of them slow and warm. Annabeth's hand slid from his shoulders to around his neck, her fingers grazing the edge of his hair, threatening to burrow in.

This kiss was the most intimate the two had been able to get in the last week, and the both missed it. And they both knew it wasn't the time nor the place for more. It was Percy who finally pulled back from the kiss, though a sad sigh escaped him. His hands left her face and settled on her hips. "Are you ready?" Percy asked her. "Speech all memorized?"

"Of course," Annabeth smiled confidently. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I can't believe it's all finally done. And I got to help!"

"Annabeth I feel like you did most of it! Well you and your mom anyway," Percy reminded her. "You deserve the recognition, even if you're the one having to give a recognition speech for your mom. It's you they should be celebrating."

"One day," Annabeth told him. "When I change the New York skyline, they'll be begging me not to block their Olympic views." They both laughed, the banter familiar between them. Annabeth finally moved her hands away from around him, smoothing out the lines of his tuxedo as she went. She stopped when she realized the flower in his pocket square. "I can't believe your tux has a pocket square," she told him. "And that you put a flower in it."

Confused, Percy looked down and saw the red tulip that had definitely not been there before. The slight gleam to the flower made him smile, realizing it was a gift from Aphrodite. "It's for you," he told her confidently. "The moment I saw it, I knew it was for you." He pulled it from his pocket, and with her help, placed it in her hair. "We should go find our seats before you miss your cue," he reminded her.

With a nod, Annabeth nodded, taking his hand as they walked side by side down the remainder of the hall. Apollo's voice came out of the reception hall, his joke going over well as laughter followed.

"You know," Annabeth said as they slowed slightly, taking the last moments of it just being the two of them. "Some people say red tulips show that you're deeply in love." That didn't surprise Percy at all. If anyone knew, it was Aphrodite. She probably knew before he even did. If Percy had been having any doubts, the red tulip had probably been meant as a sign.

But Percy didn't need a sign. He could have asked; he could have said it all while on top of the world. While surrounded by their friends, their godly parents, and the deities that ran the world. But Percy would much rather say it all in their apartment, in their small little world. With the small box that was hidden in between his socks in his hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short, cute and fluffy Percabeth ficlet.

I'll probably have a series of these, all standing independent, but a part of a "PJO/HOO Things You Said" collection.

I hope you guys liked it! Please comment with questions, concerns, and love.


End file.
